


One where I made a group chat called Daddy Deathstroke and want people to take to!

by Lillyfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Come chat with me, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyfan/pseuds/Lillyfan
Summary: What the title says, in the “story” I’ll have the link to the chat.





	One where I made a group chat called Daddy Deathstroke and want people to take to!

Helllllo, I have created a group chat called Daddy Deathstroke and want people to talk to. This is though Tumblr. The chat is about fanning over Deathstroke, his body, what he did, so on. Life can also be talked about but mostly Deathstroke. Tell me if it does not work.  
Chat: https://www.tumblr.com/chat/LinQY2ywFGr7MI2ILt-fnA/daddy-deathstroke  
You will have to ask to join but I’ll put you in.  
Thank you, and talk soooooon


End file.
